In the End
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Sesakit itukah ketika pada akhirnya perasaanmu hanya dianggap sampah? Hanya demi menuruti permintaan seorang ibu yang ingin mengatakan pada pasangannya bahwa pilihannya yang terbaik? Yang pada akhirnya…sehina itukah cinta yang kau punya di matanya?/Ditolak? Atau digantung? Itulah yang Sakura pikirkan hingga sekarang? Lalu kenapa Sasuke harus kembali ke Jepang?/Warning inside/RnR?


_**In the End**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2014**_

**U. Sasuke, H. Sakura, Naruto**_**'s character**_

_**Are belong to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Rating : T+**_

_**Length : Chaptered 1 of ?**_

_**Summary : **_

**Sesakit itukah ketika pada akhirnya perasaanmu hanya dianggap sampah?**

**Hanya demi menuruti permintaan seorang ibu yang ingin mengatakan pada pasangannya bahwa pilihannya yang terbaik?**

**Yang pada akhirnya…sehina itukah cinta yang kau punya di matanya?**

_**Warning :**_

_**OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

**Pernah baca atau nonton**_** anime/manga Ghost Hunt?**_

**Nah ini mungkin**_** after story**_**nya hubungan Naru dan Mai**_**.**_

**Di sini keadaannya beberapa karakter Naruto yang salah pilih menjadi **_**spiritualis**_** dan **_**Ghost Hunter**_**._. **

**Biar ga bingung, di bawah ini list karakter mereka.**

**Sasuke = Naru/Shibuya Kazuya/Oliver Davis.**

**Sakura = Taniyama Mai**

**Sai = Eugene Davis**

**Itachi = Lin Koujo**

**Hana = Madoka Mori**

**Hinata = Hara Masako**

**Naruto = John Brown**

**Kakashi = Takigawa Hoshou**

**Anko = Matsuzaki Ayako**

**Shikamaru = Yasuhara Osamu.**

_**Don't like don't read! Be easy on me **_

_**RnR, ne? Thank you~**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**SasuSaku**_** Fanfiction**_

_**In the End**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya membaca beberapa folder kasus yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Itachi –asistennya mungkin tengah melakukan hal yang sama di ruangan di sebelah ruangannya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak. Kembali ke Inggris tidak menemukan hal menyenangkan dan jarang sekali ada kasus seperti di Jepang.

Dan…kembali ke Jepang dengan alasan karena di negeri Sakura inillah yang paling banyak terdapat kejadian supranatural. Juga…gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald…asistennya yang satu lagi.

"Sasuke, aku membawakan tehmu," dan suara itu terdengar seketika di telingannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ketika wajah asistennya tampak dari balik pintu memegang secangkir teh kesukannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat kemudian kembali fokus pada folder-folder di tangannya.

Gadis itu…tidak berubah. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apakah perasaan gadis itu juga tetap sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu? Ketika gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya? Dan Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan, 'Aku atau Sai?' pada gadis itu sebagai jawabannya.

Dia memang merasa sedikit ragu. Karena memang…saat itu ia ke Jepang untuk menemukan jasad saudara kembarnya, Sai, yang mengalami kecelakaan ketika sedang menangani kasus di Jepang. Setelah pencariannya yang terbilang lama itu, ia akhirnya bisa menemukan jasad kakak kembarnya di sebuah danau.

Dengan bantuan yang lainnya dan juga…gadis itu.

"_Ne_, Sasuke, aku minta izin untuk pulang lebih cepat boleh? Soalnya aku harus belanja ke supermarket dan besok ada—"

"Hn," Sasuke memotongnya sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Grr...ya sudah! Aku permisi kalau begitu."

"Hn."

'Brak'

Sasuke tersenyum kecil walau tidak begitu terlihat ketika mendapati gadis itu menutup pintu ruangannya dengan keras. Ck. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia menjadikan gadis itu alasan kepulangannya ke Jepang?

Memalukan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura berjalan memasuki supermarket saat perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya. Ia ingin membeli beberapa keperluannya yang habis. Seraya menimbang-nimbang apa saja yang mungkin akan dibutuhkannya, sampai matanya menangkap seseorang yang terlihat agak bingung. Segera saja Sakura menghampirinya.

"Maaf bibi, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Eh?" wanita paruh baya itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, seketika mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat. Ia…seperti pernah melihat bibi ini.

"Err…_can you tell me what it is? It's delicious_?" tanya bibi itu. Sakura masih berusaha mengingat siapakah orang di depannya ini. Namun ia juga segera membalas pertanyaan itu.

"_It's ramen in cup. And delicious_," balasnya ke arah bibi itu.

"Uh…_I think ramen is just served in restaurant. Not in a cup like this. So I didn't think of this. _Hehehe."

"Japan _always has something to make us easier_."

"Ah, _I see. Thanks for telling me_."

"_Sure, baa-san. If you wish it, I'll help you till you get what you need, may be_?" Sakura tahu bahasa Inggrisnya masih sangat jelek. Tapi ia berusaha untuk membantu wanita itu. Setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa wanita paruh baya itu bukanlah orang Jepang asli.

"_Really? I've never wrong at all when I said that Japanese people is so nice_."

"Ah, _not at all. I'm just_…"

"_Okay! Could you show me anything here and tell it_?"

"Ah…_sure, baa-san_."

Dan selanjutnya Sakura menemani wanita berumur di atas tigapuluh tahunan itu berkeliling di supermarket yang lumayan besar sekaligus mencari kebutuhannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, _really…thanks for helping me_…err…?"

"Haruno Sakura, _baa-san_."

"Ah, _ne_, Haruno-_san_. _Thank you, ne_?"

"_Just_ Sakura, _baa-san_."

"Oke, Sakura-_chan_. Boleh kupanggil begitu bukan?"

"Eh?" Sakura terkaget ketika orang di depannya bisa berbahasa Jepang.

"Aku bisa sedikit bahasa Jepang karena melihat anak-anakku mengobrol menggunakan bahasa Jepang, hehe."

"Ah, _souka_."

"_Ne_, kalau begitu terima kasih sekali lagi, ya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Ah, _ne, baa-san_."

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Ne_," Sakura membungkuk seiring kepergian wanita itu. Sampai sekarang…ia bahkan masih lupa, di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang ditolongnya tadi.

"Hah…sudahlah."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_What are you doing here, mom? Dad_?" alis Sasuke bertaut ketika mendapati orang tuanya sekarang berada di kantornya. Itachi, asisten Sasuke yang tadi berada di ruangannya pun keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, Mikoto-_san_, _professor_. Apa kabar?" Itachi membungkuk dan hanya dibalaskan senyuman oleh keduanya.

"_Come on_, Sasu~ _I've worried all about you here. But what are you saying? Not welcoming us_?"

"_Nope, mom. I asked you what are you doing, here_?"

"Huh. _I've told you just now_." Wanita yang Sasuke panggil ibu itu pun duduk di kursi yang ada bersama dengan suaminya. Ia jauh-jauh datang dari London tapi anaknya malah menyambutnya seperti ini.

"_I missed my_ Sai, _then I got an idea to see you here. But…you never want my coming, huh_?"

"_Not sound like that, mom_."

"Gzzz…_nevermind. Where's Hana_?" wanita bernama Mikoto itu melihat ke seluruh ruangan dan ia tidak menemukan sosok wanita berdarah Jepang yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

"_She went_—"

"_Here's, my_ Mikoto~" seketika seseorang lagi masuk ke dalam kantor itu membuat Sasuke menghela napas, berniat kembali memasuki ruangannya. Tapi melihat _tousan_nya, ia mengurungkan niat dan duduk di sofa yang ada.

"Oh, _my_ Hana~ _how are you_?"

"_Fine. How about you, Mrs._ Uchiha? _You don't tell me about your coming here_? Gezzz…"

"_Sorry. I just wanna makes a surprised_!"

"_You successed_!"

"Kkkk~ _by the way, _Hana_. Did you know something happen just now? I went to supermarket, and I met a beautiful nice girl there_."

"_Really_?"

Mikoto mengangguk semangat, kemudian ia kembali bercerita. Mengabaikan ketiga orang lain –Sasuke, Itachi, dan Fugaku –suami Mikoto- yang terlihat menghela napas. "_She helped me to find all the things I need. Really really nice girl_."

"_Who's name_?"

"Uh? Eum…_if I remember…her named is_…Haruno—"

"Sakura, huh?" Hana menebak dengan benar. Terlihat Mikoto yang mengangguk semangat.

"_Trueeeeeeee_! _It's _Haruno Sakura. _You know her_?"

Hana mengangguk. "_Sure,_ Mikoto. _She's_ Sasuke_'s_ _employee_."

"_What? Really? Ah~ finally I can meet her again_. Kkkk~"

"_You happy_?"

"_Sure_, Hana. _I never find this kind of girl_."

Dan alis Sasuke mengernyit melihat betapa sang ibu menyukai asistennya itu. Hei…kenapa…? Dan pandangan apa itu, Fugaku? Kenapa raut wajahmu terlihat tidak suka?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura datang ke kantor kerjanya seperti biasa. Namun seperti ada hawa yang lain di sini. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu, sebuah terjangan pelukan ia dapatkan.

"Selamat datang Sakura-_chan_~" seru Hana masih sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Ia juga sedikit kaget ketika mendapati wanita yang ia tolong tadi malam. "Eh…Hana-_san_…"

"_Ne_, Sakura! Kau mengingat wanita itu? Yang kau tolong semalam, loh~ dia adalah ibu Sasuke, dan di sampingnya adalah ayah Sasuke."

"Ah, salam kenal, Uchiha-_san_," Sakura membungkuk ke arah mereka. Mikoto membalasnya hangat, sedangkan Fugaku hanya diam saja.

"Sakura, teh!" setelahnya Sasuke berseru membuat gadis itu segera membuatkan teh untuk bosnya.

"Ish. Dia wanita, Sasu~"

"Lalu?"

"Bersikap lembutlah pada wanita, Sasu~" ucap sang ibu membuat Sasuke menghela napas lalu berjalan ke arah ruangannya. Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama, berbeda dengan Hana yang masih setia ada untuk Mikoto.

"Aish anak itu," desah Mikoto melihat kelakukan anaknya. Dari dulu Sasuke memang sosok yang diam, tetapi semenjak kematian Sai, sosok itu semakin dan bertambah dingin. Ia bahkan…tidak mengerti.

Seolah hanya Sai lah yang bisa mengerti Sasuke.

"Mikoto, _we must go back to England soon_."

"_I know it_, Fugaku~ _but~ give me more time in here, please_?"

"_To know all about_ Haruno?" tanya Fugaku pada istrinya.

"_What? What do you mean_?"

"_You like her, huh? And…you want her to be your_…"

"_You know it? Ohmy~ I didn't know you are the most understand me_, Fugaku-_kun_~" kata Mikoto lalu memeluk suaminya.

"_Nope. I think_ Hyuuga Hinata _is better than_—"

"_What_ Fugaku? _Since when you care about _Sasuke_'s_ _love life_, huh?"

"_Come on_, Mikoto. _I know which better for my son_."

"_Nevermind. My choice is the best for my_ Sasuke."

"_Whatever_."

Dan perdebatan itu membuat Hana menegang. Sungguh. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa. Fugaku…tidak menyukai Sakura? Tetapi Mikoto begitu menginginkan gadis itu. Dengan kenyataan bahwa alasan Sasuke kembali ke Jepang pun adalah Sakura…kan?

Hana tidak bisa melupakan fakta itu.

Aish. Dia bahkan bingung.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura menjalani kegiatan kantornya seperti biasa. Setelah selesai menimba ilmu ia akan langsung menuju kantor tempatnya bekerja. Selama beberapa hari ini, sosok ibu Sasuke terus berada di sana. Mungkin...wanita itu hanya merindukan putranya, kan?

"_Ne_ Sakura-_chan_~ apa yang kau suka lakukan ketika libur?" tanya Mikoto pada Sakura setelah menyuruh gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk di dekatnya. Fugaku yang melihat itu menghela napas. Mikoto sejak percakapan itu benar-benar mendiamkannya.

"Uh...aku bekerja, _baa-san_," balas Sakura membuat Mikoto berdecak kagum.

"Kau _workaholic_ juga?"

"_Ano_...tidak juga. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain itu. Lagipula aku butuh uang untuk membayar sewa apartemenku. Hehe~"

"Lalu kenapa memilih bekerja dengan Sasuke?"

"_Etto_...aku bahkan tidak mengerti itu sampai sekarang, hehe."

"Kkkk~ manis sekaliiiii~" Mikoto membalas perkataan Sakura dengan mencubit pipinya. Selama Mikoto di Jepang, wanita itu begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Sasuke pun terkadang mengernyitkan alis, sebenarnya bagaimana bisa sang ibu begitu lengket dengan orang lain selain Hana?

Namun mengabaikan itu, Sasuke hanya perlu fokus pada pekerjaannya.

'Cklek'

Pintu kantor itu terbuka, dan tampaklah Anko, Kakashi dan Shikamaru datang. Namun pandangan mereka cukup terkejut ketika mendapati siapa yang ada di sana.

Memilih untuk mencari tempat lain, Fugaku memasuki ruangan anaknya dan berdiam diri di sana.

"Sakura, teh!" Seru Sasuke dari meja kerjanya, membuat sang ayah mengernyitkan alis sambil memperhatikan anaknya.

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan pun menatap sang ayah. "_What's wrong_?"

"_Why did you always ask her to bring your tea_?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Sakura adalah karyawannya, kan?

'Cklek'

"Sasuke, ini tehmu," Sakura membuka pintu -seperti biasa- dan berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke lalu meletakkan secangkir teh itu.

Ketika ia akan berbalik keluar, suara kepala keluarga Uchiha terdengar. "_You must have to knocking the door before come in, right_?"

'DEG'

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia bahkan...terkaget ketika mendapati ayah Sasuke di sana. Jadi...ia tidak tahu kalau ia harus melakukan itu.

"_A-ano...I'm sorry_, Uchiha-_san_..."

"Keluarlah Sakura," perintah Sasuke. Sakura menatap ke arah lelaki itu. "Keluarlah," kata Sasuke lagi membuat Sakura akhirnya mengangguk.

"_I'm leaving_, U-uchiha-_san_."

'Blam'

Dan setelah pintu tertutup, Sasuke mengambil tehnya dan menyesapnya. Mengabaikan sebentar tatapan sang ayah.

"_Why did always_—"

"_Because she's is my assisstant, dad_."

"_You can get it by yourself_, Sasuke. _You have no reason_."

"_I'm busy, so I asked her to bring my tea. Isn't it true, right_?"

"_I think you're paying attention for her. Then what makes you coming back here is because of her. Am I wrong,_ Sasuke?"

Mata Sasuke membulat mendapati pertanyaan sang ayah. Sejak kapan...sejak kapan _professor_ Uchiha ini memperhatikan kehidupannya? Bukankah...hanya Sai yang akan mengerti apa yang ia mau dan pikirkan?

"_Give me an answer,_ Sasuke. _I'm your father and I_—"

"_No. My reason to coming back here cause the case. There's to many supranatural cases here_."

"_You can never tell me lies_."

"_Dad_..."

"_Just reply yes or no of my question. Have you ever thinking about her_?"

"_No_."

"_Caring her too much_?"

"_No_."

"_Looking for her presence if she's absent_?"

"_Yes_."

"_Why_?"

"_She's my employee, and important to know about her absent_."

"_Have you ever feel fall for her_?"

"_W-what_?"

"_Yes or no_, Sasuke?!"

"_No_..."

"_So...you never like her, right_?"

Sasuke diam. Egois memang. Tapi...ia bahkan tidak ingin mengerti hal ini. Sejeniusnya dia...akankah perasaannya bisa membohonginya?

"..._Yes_."

Ya. Tentu saja bisa.

"_It's my son_," ujar sang ayah tersenyum puas. _Kenapa...kenapa kau tidak menyukainya, tousan?_

"_So...what about...she likes you_?"

"_Yes_."

"_Telling you it_?"

"_Yes_."

"_And your answer_?"

"_No_."

Dan senyuman di bibir Fugaku semakin lebar. Ia lega. Entah mengapa ia lega. Dan Sasuke...entah mengapa meremas celana bagian pahanya erat. Erat sekali.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Besok _valentine_, loh, Sakura~ sudah menyiapkan coklat untuk seseorang?" Kakashi kembali menggoda Sakura. Bukan suatu rahasia lagi mengenai rasa suka Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sakura hanya memandang sebal Kakashi di depannya. Biksu tak gundul itu suka sekali menggodanya.

"Diamlah _bou-san_. Aku malas mendengar godaanmu," balas Sakura membuat Kakashi melebarkan senyumannya. "Lagipula kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Huh? Memastikan kau sudah membuat coklat untuk Uchiha-_san_ mungkin?" balas Shikamaru membuat mata Sakura membulat.

"Diam, Nara-_kun_!"

"Hahaha," tawa yang lain, termasuk Mikoto yang ada di sana. Sakura melihat tangannya, kemudian Anko mengusap rambutnya. "Cukup abaikan mereka, Sakura sayang."

"Eum, _ne_."

Mikoto merasa nyaman melihatnya. Jadi...satu fakta yang ia ketahui mengenai Sakura adalah...gadis itu menyukai Sasukenya, kan?

Awal yang baik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura mempersilahkan nyonya Uchiha itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang kecil. Mikoto memaksa ingin berkunjung ke apartemen gadis itu katanya akan membantu Sakura membuat coklat.

Sakura bahkan tidak berpikir untuk memberikan coklat kepada siapapun. Ketika tiba-tiba ibu Sasuke memaksanya membuat coklat?

"Nah Sakura-_chan_, ayo kita buat coklatnya!" Seru Mikoto semangat membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"_Ne_, sepertinya _baa-san_ sudah tidak sabar ingin memberikannya kepada ayah Sasuke yah?"

"Kkkk~ begitulah. Yuk, ah."

"_Ne, baa-san_."

Dan selanjutnya Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dikatakan ibu bosnya itu. Dengan Sasuke yang memperhatikan mereka di pintu dapur. Menutup matanya menyadari betapa ia adalah orang yang sangat bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Mikoto, _listen. We must go back to England now! Understand me. I have many work in there_."

"_I know. But if you want, you can go back by yourself. I love being here_."

"_Come on. Just because_ Haruno? _I'm your husband, can you just listen to me_?"

"_It's not about_ Haruno, Fugaku. _I have_ Hana _here_, _the one I don't have in England. You never look at me when we are in England, you focus with your work, as always_."

"_Please_, Mikoto. _I just_..."

"_No_."

"Mikoto!"

Dan wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengabaikan panggilan suaminya. Meninggalkan kamar apartemen yang mereka sewa. Jangan katakan tidak ada yang mendengar atau melihat hal itu, bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi barusan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tolong, Sakura~ sembunyikan bibi. Katakan saja kau tidak tahu di mana bibi. Bibi malas bertemu paman," pinta Mikoto.

Sakura _shock_ menatapnya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ibu Sasuke meminta melakukan itu? Bagaimana jika Sasuke ikut bertanya?

"Kalau Sasuke tanya bilang saja tidak tahu. _Okay_?"

"Tapi bibi..."

"_Okay_, Sakura-_chan_? _Arigatou_~ muah. Bibi jalan-jalan dulu, _okay_?"

"T-tapi bi...? Bibi Mikoto! Aish!"

_Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Kami-sama?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura berjalan sambil melihat ke arah bawah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibu Sasuke? Grrr. Kenapa seperti ini?

Rasanya menolak permintaan wanita itu sama saja dengan mengecewakan ibunya. Tapi...berbohong mengenai keadaan wanita itu jika ada yang bertanya padanya...sangatlah sulit.

"_Tadaima_..." Sakura membuka pintu kantornya pelan. Dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan pancaran kebinaran di mata Hana.

"Sakuraaa~" sambutnya sambil memeluk gadis berambut merah muda itu. "_Ne_, Sakura~ aku pikir kau akan datang bersama Mikoto~"

"Eh? T-tidak. Aku kan dari sekolah," jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. Lalu usapan di kepalanya membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman.

"_Ne_, Sakura. Maukah kau membuatkan teh untukku~?" Tanya orang lain yang merupakan Anko. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran temannya yang lain itu.

"Eum, _ne_, Anko."

Detik selanjutnya Sakura berlalu ke arah pantri. Tangannya meremas ujung roknya gugup. Apa benar ini yang harus dilakukannya?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_2 hari kemudian_...

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_ kau mau makan apa?" tanya Mikoto yang akan memasak di dapur kecil apartemen Sakura.

Sakura memandang ibu bosnya itu. "_A-ano, baa-san_. Apa sebaiknya tidak..."

"_Okay, I'll make rice omelet for you_," ujar Mikoto memotong perkataan Sakura.

"_Baa-san, please listen to me for a minutes. _Sasuke_ is looking for you, _Fugaku_-san too. Just go back to your_..."

"_No. You never know what happen_, Sakura," nada Mikoto mendingin, kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan pisau dapur yang ia pegang.

"_I'll never go back to my husband if he never understands what I want_," putus Mikoto lalu mengabaikan Sakura yang masih menatapnya.

Masih tercetak dengan jelas bagaimana ayah Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri, Hana dan Itachi mencari sosok wanita yang kini tengah memasak untuknya. _Bagaimana ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

.

.

* * *

"_How could be like this? Where's_ Mikoto?" Ujar Hana ketika tahu bahwa sudah hampir 2 hari Mikoto tidak kembali ke apartemen yang sengaja disewa ketika orang tua Sasuke itu berkunjung ke Jepang.

Sakura menatap Hana dengan pandangan bersalah.

"_She doesn't know Japan as well as we know_, Itachi. _We must find her_."

"_I know_, Hana. _Fix it quitely. Don't panic_," balas Itachi.

Sakura mengusap lengan Hana, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"_Professor_, Sasuke. _Do something, please! We can't stuck in this way_."

"_Calm down_, Hana, _I know we must find mom_."

"Sasuke..."

"Sakura...apa kau bertemu dengannya kemarin atau sebelum hari ini?"

'DEG'

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura menegang. Sakura hampir meremas lengan Hana lalu menjawab pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Tidak..."

"Hah," helaan napas Sasuke, tatapan mengintimidasi dari kepala Uchiha membuat Sakura merasa lemas.

'Maafkan...aku...'

* * *

.

.

.

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura terdiam di kamarnya. Sungguh sangat berdosa membohongi orang yang sudah sangat baik memberikannya pekerjaan. Inikah balasan yang Sakura kasih kepada Sasuke?

Haruskah ia jujur? Tapi…ibu Sasuke begitu ingin agar Sakura tetap diam. Tapi kediamannya pasti membuat siapapun terluka. Termasuk Sasuke, kan?

_Kami-sama…aku harus bagaimana?_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**T**_

_**B**_

_**C**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Nb : Didn't know what I made. But wanna given me concrit?_**

**_Keep or delete?_**

**_Thanks :)_**

**_Signed,_**

**_Fujimoto Yumi_**


End file.
